


Iris Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Messy, Pants Pooping, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Iris Farting

Iris farted loudly in her pooped jeans in a storage room somewhere in Opelucid City, being by herself as she was looking for some candles to block out the stink her brown stained jeans were now covered in. She was letting out a variety of smelly farts, but most of her big butt farting were huge deep pitched gas blasts, which made Iris blush in embarrassment as she fanned the air with one hand while rubbing her gassy fat ass with the other one.

"Oh jeeze... these farts I'm letting out smell a lot worse when they're from jeans I crapped in!" Iris remarked as she bent over and let out a couple of wet farts with her hands on her knees, waiting for a moment as she followed it up with a huge bassy explosion that puffed up her pooped pants and made her brown stain bigger, noticing the rotten egg smell of her ass gas. "Peeyew... maybe I should lay off the beans for a while..." She then felt a rumble in her stomach, letting loose another enormous fart as she sighed of relief, smiling from her wind breaking.


End file.
